


Mr. Trancy's New Friend

by Amisbro



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caretaking, Fighting, Gen, Self-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, spiritual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Alois Trancy is the young Master of his home and he of course lives with his Demons (Literally).  One day while out and about Alois becomes the subject of a vicious attack and a young man comes to his rescue.  What happens when the two spend some time together?  A Bond that no one could EVER break!





	

Today was a day that if you lived in London you absolutely hated: It was raining ,there was a visibility warning and on top of all of that the Yard was having its issues dealing with a string of murders that were all over the place! One would think that would have ceased but alas it was not to be!

At one particular Manor things were actually becoming a bit hectic for other reasons!

First off the place in question is the Trancy Manor which has had its fair share of issues…one could say that it has its fair share of “Inner Demons” but that pun is so tired why bother and besides…if you lived there you heard it at least 3-5 times a day from visitors that would pop by either invited or uninvited it didn’t really matter because by the end of it all there were bound to be issues if you didn’t abide by the rules of the Residence and not the least of which was you got to deal with the Head Butler named Claude Faustus. He was a very strict man with a very energetic and unusual Master.

His name was Alois Trancy

Alois is a young man with a troubled past. We won’t go into it but let’s just say this kid went through more hell than any “Normal” youngster at his age. The problem with his personal issues is simple: It messed with the poor kid’s head in such a manner that he needed to find ways to be taught how things should be and not have the memories that he was cursed with because of one sick pervert AND a village being burned down!

And this brings us to “Him”

Who is he you ask? Oh just a simple young man that happened to one day meet Alois after he was being harassed and bullied by some kids that didn’t understand who he was nor sometimes why he acted the way he did. This gentleman met the boys that were picking on Trancy and gave them a what for before taking the kid with him to his place and calling his place not long after the fact. This was the first time that the gentleman spoke to one Claude Faustus and introduced himself proper as one Joshua Curtis. Claude informed Joshua that he had heard of him before when it came to helping people like Alois and trusted that while he was there he could help him and he would be there the next morning and Joshua agreed to it. Joshua told Faustus the he would take as good a care of his charge as he could and he promised no harm would come to him anymore than the brat kids had caused. Claude told Joshua that he already knew his pedigree with kids like Alois and everything was fine as they ended their convo.

On this particular day they did some talking and Joshua found out what he could about Alois. The blonde told him that he had snuck out of the Manor because he was a little too bored and he wanted to explore the city. He didn’t expect the Ruffians that he would encounter to be as viscous as they were and because of this he was bruised pretty bad and his usually flawless face and skin had cuts and everything on them but Joshua knew that he couldn’t present him to Faustus again in this state so he called back the Butler and asked if the stay could be extended. He wanted to make sure that he could properly help Alois and he would come by to pick up some clothes for him in a little bit. Claude agreed and asked that when Joshua returned Alois that he stuck around because he had a bit of an offer for him. Joshua went along with the condition and thus…things went on their way

When Joshua came back from picking up extra clothes for Mr. Trancy he sat with the young man and the two talked about a lot of subjects. They talked about him, his past and also Joshua and his past and how he ended up in the house that he was living in. The story was an interesting one since it didn’t involve a death like say…his friends or family or something like a Ciel Phantomhive! No…he ended up in the house because he was the one that got it to look livable again after someone claimed it was a condemned mess! Even more interesting was that the person that told him it was not a livable space was actually Ciel! The reason he made that claim was something hair-brained and half-assed…not something you expect from the head of the Phantomhive Manor but he had one.

ANYWAYS

When Joshua explained all the details of the house and how he came to live there Alois was fascinated and not just because of that tale but because of the fact that he maintained it all on his own! Most people in the country would have a lot of servants or maintenance people but not Joshua…no he was either “I learn it on my own or I don’t do it!”

This kind of thing intrigued Alois and in a good way. He already started to feel better around Joshua and was glad that he could stay a few days longer than originally intended. One thing he wanted to do was definitely learn from the self-taught man that lived in the space one deemed “Condemned” and Joshua was more than happy to have him. Alois was the kind of young man that he always liked to help. A kid that had been deemed by some as “Mentally Corrupted” but it was only because of his past and the way things played out. These are the kinds of people Joshua has always helped and he never asked for anything in return. The reason was simple: If you ask for reward people think you had ulterior motives and that simply was not Joshua. He had a pure heart and an honest cause and this time it was Alois Trancy that would be his “project”.

They had a very simple routine and schedule for the next few days: Alois would get up with Joshua (Literally as ,because Alois was having issues with sleeping alone, Joshua would stay with him and made sure he slept peacefully and that no harm would come to him) and the two would have a morning tea and then Joshua would help him get dressed although to make sure that he could do it on his own he did sometimes ask the young Master if he could do it on his own and he did. There were certain things that he had issues with and Joshua made sure that he got through with them without an issue. The comfort of having someone around that you knew wasn’t a “servant” to you but someone that was able to help you mentally and spiritually in some cases was something this kid needed and Joshua knew that! He made sure that while he had to be strict with Trancy he wasn’t too harsh either. There were things he had to try and relearn and Joshua was going to make sure that when he went back to Faustus and the rest of the Manor that he wouldn’t be “as damaged” as he was. Let’s face it…the mental scars Alois had were NOT going away…EVER!

This actually brings us to the present situation

How?

You see…Alois’ time was up with Joshua and the visible blemishes that he had with the cuts and bruises from what the rotten kids did were all but gone and Trancy felt comfortable going back home. Joshua however told him that he had to go back with him because that was part of the agreement with Claude and his friend understood.

The two got a ride on the next trolley back to the closest stop to his Manor. Yes Joshua was told to call Claude but Alois made it clear that he wanted to go back with Joshua and not because of hatred towards the Demon Butler but because he had gotten so used to being around Joshua that he almost couldn’t picture him not being around anymore. The two had become such good friends that having any form of “Separation Anxiety” of sorts of being away from Joshua even though Josh clearly stated that he was only a phone call away but maybe this had more to do with the “offer” that Claude had!

Josh was about to find out!

When the two made their way to the big double doors one of the triplets in Canterbury greeted the Master and Joshua and told them to go straight to the Dining Area where Claude was waiting for them

“Mr. Curtis” Claude began “I see that you have brought back the young Master in one piece and he seems a lot happier now doesn’t he?” The Head Butler asked and Joshua nodded before speaking

“We had a lot of fun Mr. Faustus…” Joshua was cutoff at the address of the Butler and quickly corrected

“You don’t need to be so formal Joshua…you may call me Claude from this point forward.” Claude commanded and Joshua nodded as he corrected himself

“We had a lot of fun Claude and I dare say that there were some interesting and twisted stories. I heard about your charge’s past and if I could find the bastard that did what they did to Alois I would make them regret ever touching a kid like him that way ever again!” Joshua explained to Faustus whom smiled when he heard the determination in the gent’s voice.

“I think honestly a lot of people would want to Joshua but I know the difference with you is that if you were given the information you would make someone regret ever seeing a child like that ever again. You are a Pure Knight and should be rewarded as such so I have an offer for you and i ask that you consider it please.” Claude commanded and Joshua planned to hear him out anyways. That was a promise he made to Alois on the way back

“People like you are a rare breed. The wretched and vile jackasses that walk the streets of London ,especially in the part that I heard Mr. Trancy got assaulted in, need to be taught a lesson and they need it taught well and hopefully someday the streets will be properly scrubbed of people like that…this brings me to my offer to you.” Claude explained and both Joshua and Alois looked at each other to see where this was going

“Alois has said a few times that he wanted someone to stay here that was more ‘like him’. I’m not sure if you know but myself ,Hannah ,Canterbury ,Thompson and Timber are all Demons and Alois is still a little skittish around us even though we aim to serve him the best we can. Would you be willing to join the Manor and help look after Alois? I can tell you now that if you are worried about the house you currently are staying in that will be handled by myself and the Triplets accordingly.” Claude explained and Joshua had to have a long think. It actually would be nice to be able to keep an eye on Alois a lot more closely in case some stuff happened to him around there but he also put a lot of work into that house that was in a very dire shape beforehand…this was a tough choice!

“If I move here…will that house go to someone that will treat it right or am I going to have to go back there and rebuild it back from being a complete shithole?” Joshua asked and he usually doesn’t use language like that but Claude understood his position.

“The sale of the house will be your decision as we would want you to pick the buyer. If you think someone is going to be neglectful then don’t sell it to them. One thing that I must impress upon you Joshua is that we really want you here. If not for anything its because we know the Master’s mental state is something you worry about greatly and that is something we have started to worry about ourselves. Can you help us?” Claude asked and Joshua took one look at Alois and then a smile emerged from his lips before giving his answer

“Yes…yes I can Claude and actually now that I think about it I might have a person that would be willing to buy the place from me. I met an interesting fellow or two and this person was telling me if i ever moved out that he was willing to buy it for a fair price and that he would take care of it. Let me go call him and I’ll get that setup but to reiterate Claude I will work for you ,Alois and the Trancy Manor!” Joshua exclaimed and the answer was received by Alois well as he gave Joshua a big bearhug and Joshua did something for him that he rarely ever did in public

He kissed him on the cheek!

This was something that Joshua did for the people he helped when he knew they were either nervous ,excited or something of that nature. It almost always was used as a calming method and it had the effect on Trancy who relaxed his death grip on Joshua but when he looked up at Joshua he was still a very happy young man

A few days later and Joshua had gotten his friend to the house and they worked on some final details and his friend helped Joshua move his stuff out that he was going to need for the move and in the end he got a happy customer and someone ended up with a new house

As far as Alois goes though…Well Joshua ended up with a young man that might still have some scars on him that will never heal but one thing he got back was some assemblence of normalcy because now the Trancy Manor has a new Staff member and Mr. Trancy earned himself a very good friend!


End file.
